


Sunflowers

by space_lesbians



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dan makes him happy, Dan's starting Uni, Happy Ending, M/M, Needs a place to live, Phil's sad, Roommates, Sexual Tension, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lesbians/pseuds/space_lesbians
Summary: Dan is a pastel artist who needs a place to live after graduating high school. Phil is a lonely punk with a heart of gold who seeks a roommate. What they find is more than either of them could have ever hoped for.ORPastel!Dan and Punk!Phil are roommates and mutually pine cause they're in love.





	1. Emails

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first multichaper fic I've written and I promise I will keep up with it. I want to finish it as much as you do. If you do?? Please give feedback cause I honestly can't tell if this is good or bad??? There will be more dialogue on the next chapter. Thank You!

Dan was becoming desperate. He was supposed to be moving out in two months and he still hadn't found a place, despite telling his parents he had. Half of his items were packed away in boxes, a constant reminder of his looming years at Uni. His IKEA trip with his parents ended in a minor meltdown halfway through when they found him crying on the floor while holding dish towels. They had managed to console him enough to get him on his feet and finish the shopping, but Dan was still stricken.

He consulted his best mate Louise in hopes she would give some solid advice, being older than he was. He was wrong. “My first years were terrible,” she admitted to him over their lunch date. “I had no money and the classes were brutal. My sleep schedule was all over the place.” Seeing the look on Dan's face, she quickly added, “But it was fun! I had a lot of fun.” Dan left feeling somehow worse.

What shook Dan even more was the fact that he had only narrowed it down to three apartments within his price range. One was much too small, with a description that was a little too vague for Dan's comfort. The second was alright, not terrible looking, and the renter seemed friendly. But Dan immediately crossed it off when he saw the wall of taxidermy insects.

The third one was new, only posted about an hour ago. Dan scrolled through the images. _Nice place_ , he thought. Little _dark for my taste, but I can adjust_. He finished glancing through the photos and was about to close up his laptop, but did a double take at the last image. Fumbling, he enlarged the picture.

Dan inhaled sharply at the photo on his screen: dark hair swept to the side, topping [ ;) ] a pale face shaded with light stubble, soft pink lips, and piercing blue eyes. His neck was adorned in bright tattoos, though he couldn't make out exactly what they were. He was posing on his motorcycle, wearing a tight leather jacket over an army green t-shirt. The image cut off there, and Dan searched the page for his name.

Phil Lester. The name floated through his head like a summer breeze. Phil _Lester, Phil Lester._ “Phil Lester,” he whispered to himself. He liked how it felt in his mouth. He liked how it sounded; such a gentle name contrasting with such an intense look. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, affordable living, and only three miles from his University. Plus, this Phil got to be his roommate.

Dan had to remind himself that he didn’t know anything about Phil or what he was like. He may be a major dick; he may be a homophobe; he may not be single. Dan decided the best course of action was to email him and go from there. Even if Phil turned out to be terrible, he still had the Insect Man.

Finding his email address, Dan pulled up his inbox and composed a basic letter, talking about who he was, what he liked, and asking a few questions about Phil himself. On a last second impulse, Dan opened up his camera and attached a picture of himself. His stomach squirming and his heart racing, Dan sent the email.

He expected a response within two days or more, expecting a 20-year-old college student to be too busy to check his email. What he hadn’t expected was his phone to ping ten minutes later with a new email titled, _Hi Dan :)_.

Dan turned off his phone and pushed it away, too nervous to open the email. He sat there for almost five minutes, psyching himself up to just read the damn email. It can’t be that bad, he told himself. Phil sent me a smile. But what does that mean? A flirty hello smile? Is Phil a flirty person? Dan had to stop from over analyzing one emoticon and decided to rip off the band aid and read the email.

_Dear Dan,_

_I wasn’t expecting anyone to reply so fast, especially someone as nice as you. You sound super cool, and I think you would be a great roommate for me. I need someone who can tolerate me, and you seem like the kind of guy who would be patient. To answer a few of your questions: I do smoke, but only cigarettes, I’m majoring in English language, yes that is my motorcycle, no I’m not an axe murderer, and my favorite show is probably Parasyte. Let me know what you think and get back to me._

_Phil_

_P.S. Love the curls!_

Dan’s face broke put into a grin as he blushed. So Phil wasn't a dick after all. He seemed...nice. Not as scary as he looked. Dan had a hard time trying to decipher who Phil was from one email, so he began to compose a new one. He told Phil that he would consider moving in with him, and asked more about him; what he did in his spare time; if he had any siblings; if he was single. Before he lost his nerve, Dan sent it.

Five minutes later, his phone his phone alerted him to a new email, entitled,  _I Might As Well Give You My Number ;)._

 _Shit_ , he thought. Dan knew he was fucked. He opened the email.


	2. Texting Isn't Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil can't seem to stop texting each other, and Dan has some important questions on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! It was a labor of love though. The next chapter should be up in about a week! <3

_ Dan: hey! _

 

_ Phil: hey _

 

_ Dan: wyd? _

 

_ Phil: tuning my guitar, you? _

 

_ Dan: eating dinner w my family _

 

_ Phil: why are you talking to me then _

 

_ Dan: Cause you happen to be more interesting than them :) _

 

_ Phil: I’m flattered ;) _

 

_ Dan: I didn’t know you play guitar _

 

_ Phil: yeah I’ve played since I was ten _

 

“Dan, would you mind actually participating in the family for once?” chimed his mum. 

 

Dan rolled his eyes and turned off his phone, despite the vibrations alerting him to Phil’s texts. “Sorry for trying to have a social life,” Dan muttered, setting down his phone. “Please, continue on with your story about tax forms.” 

 

His dad let out a sigh and said, “You know you're not going to get anywhere in life with that kind of attitude. I'm surprised you even found a roommate at all.” He shook his head at Dan as if he had achieved the impossible. 

 

“Your father’s right dear,” his mum added, pointing her fork at him. “You'll have plenty of time to talk to your new roommate.” She added more food to her plate and said,”Plus, we need to savor all the time we have with you! You're going to be graduating and leaving us soon.” 

 

Dan let out a mirthless laugh. “Mum, Dad, what's the name of the city I'm moving to?” Both of his parents shifted in their seats and didn't respond, not meeting his gaze. “Yeah, that's what I thought.” He dropped his fork with a clatter and got up from his chair, mumbling something about packing. Dan ignored the tears prickling in his eyes as he ran up to his room. 

 

He thought about calling Phil, but they had never actually spoken on the phone before despite texting and emailing for two weeks.  _ Save it, _ he thought. Instead, he opened his phone to respond to his texts.

 

_ Phil: I just never really gave up on the guitar _

_ Phil: what about you? You play anything? _

_ Phil: Dan? _

 

Dan smiled at the question. He loved playing piano more than almost anything. His teachers were sometimes awful, sure, but he wouldn't let anything stop him from pursuing his true passion. 

 

_ Dan: sorry, family >:( _

_ Dan: I play the piano, have since I was six _

 

Only ten seconds later his phone buzzed.

 

_ Phil: the piano is a nice instrument :) very classy _

_ Phil: everything alright with family? _

 

Dan didn't want to rope Phil into his family drama. The last thing he wanted was for his roommate to get the wrong impression of him.

_ Dan: yea they just get on my nerves :/ nothing major _

 

He hated lying even more.

_ Dan: Plus they're homophobes and refuse to acknowledge the fact that they raised what they hate _

 

_ Dan: also they don't even know where I'm moving to _

 

He tossed his phone on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around himself to try and calm down. Fuck, he had just come out to his roommate. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ He didn't want Phil to think of him differently, or find out Phil was just like his parents. 

 

His phone buzzed.

 

_ Shit, _ he thought. He grabbed his phone and opened the text.

 

_ Phil: Oh god that must suck :( I'm so sorry. Didn't know you were gay, guess we have more in common than i thought ;) _

 

Dan felt blood rushing in his ears. So, Phil was… well, okay then. Dan didn't realize he was smiling.

 

_ Dan: oh, yea… no big deal right? _

 

_ Phil: No! No at all, it’d be weird for a gay person to be homophobic right? _

 

_ Phil: as long as you pay the rent on time :D _

 

Dan couldn’t help but laugh in relief. Phil still wanted him as his roommate! Better yet, he found himself even more excited to move in with him. He wanted to learn even more about Phil. What were his parents like? What was his favorite movie? Does he like dogs? Will Dan get to ride on his motorcycle? 

 

Dan made a bold choice. He picked up his phone and found Phil’s number in his contacts. His thumb hovered over the green phone symbol.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thought.  _ This is the right time. _ Ignoring his previous advice, Dan pushed the button and held the phone up to his ears, feeling his palms sweat and his breath shudder.

 

One ring. Maybe Phil would decline the call.

 

Two rings. Maybe he would actually  _ pick up. _

 

Three rings. Maybe Dan would have nothing cool to say.

 

Four-

  
“Hello?”  said a voice on the other end.


	3. Phone Calls and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil finally talk to each other over the phone. Dan tells a lie he's too afraid to admit, and Phil makes a bold request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil is smitten! I put so much into this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Or don't! Its your life!

“Phil?” he asked.

 

“Dan?” Oh god, his voice. Dan marveled in its softness. Just hearing his name gave him chills

 

“Umm, yeah,” he said awkwardly. “Hi! Sorry, I hope you don't mind.” 

 

“Oh my god not at all! I just never expected you to want to call.” 

 

Phil was Northern! Sweet Lord, his accent was going to be the death of him. It wasn't as strong as others he had heard, but it was still lovely on his ears. 

 

“Well, I figured it was about time. I might as well hear the voice that's going to be yapping to me for the foreseeable future.”

 

“Hey!” Phil whined, and he laughed 

 

Dan giggled, and they sat in silence for a moment enjoying each other's presence- in a way.

 

“Can I ask you a few questions? Just some basic things?”

 

“Anything,” Phil replied earnestly.

 

Dan ran through his mental list. “How do you feel about dogs?”

 

“The day I get one will be the best day of my life.”

 

Dan laughed at his answer. “What’s your favorite movie?” 

 

He let out a long sigh. “Probably _...Manchester By The Sea  _ or _ Harry Potter _ . How about you?”

 

“Well, I can’t argue with Harry Potter,” Dan admitted, “but I’m going to have to go with  _ Jurassic Park _ . It’s a classic.”

 

“Oh, good choice!” Their conversation continued with ease, going back and forth with questions and answers, debating topics and gushing about others. 

 

“Kaori should have  _ told _ Kousei that she loved him!”

 

Phil let out a wail on the other end. “I know! I think she was secretly afraid to admit it.”

 

“That makes sense, it sounds like a terrifying experience.”

 

Phil was silent for a moment. “Have you ever told someone you love them?”

 

Oh God. Dan wasn’t prepared to answer that. Dan knew full well he hadn’t, but to have to tell that to Phil... _ Why did he have to say that? _

 

“Dan? Sorry, you don-”

 

“No, no it’s fine, I was just trying to remember when it happened.” Fuck, no,  _ no _ . “It was a year ago, and he was my boyfriend for a few months.” Dan had a boyfriend, but it was for one month and an experiment for both of them. “I told him I loved him at prom. He kissed me, but we broke up a month later.” Dan had never been to prom, mostly because there were too many people and he only had two other friends at the school; they were dating and Dan refused to third wheel.

 

“Oh, that’s nice!” He hated how sincere Phil sounded.

 

Dan quickly changed the subject to Phil’s college life, and learned he was an English major, minoring in computer studies and video game design. Dan told Phil he was going to a law school near their apartment.

 

“Wow! You’re going to be a lawyer?” Phil let out a short holler. “Congrats Dan, very impressive.”

 

Dan laughed sourly. “Yeah, if only I was as excited as you were.” He hated the idea of being a lawyer. “My parents paid for my tuition, and it would be good for me to not become even more of a disappointment to them.” A loud groan followed his statement.

 

Phil sighed. “Well, I hope you find a way to enjoy it. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure you can test out my video game demos. From the sound of it, you seem like quite the expert.”

 

He managed to pull a genuine laugh out of Dan. “Shut up, I just have experience.”

 

“Yeah, I bet you do.” His voice sounded dangerously husky.

 

Dan was glad Phil couldn’t see his blush. He cleared his throat and moved on to talk about his favorite video games, and the kind of games Phil designed. 

 

He wasn’t ready for Phil to be so...forward with him. It intimidated him; he liked it. Dan would have to make sure to focus on school more than his-very hot-roommate. If he was to win back any of his parent’s approval, that’s the least he could do. 

 

~~~

 

Phil didn’t realize how much he would like Dan. The most he was looking for was a roommate he could tolerate. Now he had this ray of sunshine telling him how much he loved to play piano, and was forced into being a lawyer by his dick parents. Thinking about it made Phil hot with anger. 

 

His phone suddenly pinged with a text from his friend PJ.

 

_ PJ: So found a new roomie yet, or do you owe me £10? _

 

Phil rolled his eyes, not eager to have this conversation. Leaving the text, he tried to get back to reviewing for next year. But PJ was persistent. After three more texts he finally gave in and responded.

 

_ Phil: I'm really not in the mood to discuss this _

 

_ PJ: Why? Do you owe me my money?? :D _

 

_ Phil: Actually I do have a roommate, his name is Dan :)  _

 

_ PJ: Oh, he sounds like a cutie, have a pic _

 

_ Phil: I wish, I haven't asked him for one _

 

_ PJ: don't be a wuss, just ask him!  _

 

_ Phil:…. _

_ Phil: fine, but I'm doing this for me  _

_ Phil: not for you _

 

_ PJ: whatever you say ;) _

 

Phil huffed and opened his chat with Dan, typing each word out slowly.

 

Phil: hey...would you mind sending me a photo of yourself?

Phil: you know what I look like and… you don't have to, i was just curious

 

He flopped back onto his pillow and groaned, praying he didn't come off as a perv. He didn't want to wreck anything they had.

 

Five minutes went by. Then ten. Then 20.

 

After a half hour of trying to study his English review, it happened. His phone pinged with a message from Dan.

 

He grabbed his phone and immediately opened the text. All at once, the air rushed out of his lungs.

 

Dan was beautiful. His hair was dark and curly, with fuzzy eyebrows sat above his eyes. Oh his eyes! They were a deep brown, with a soft glow coming from the light source. His pink lips were set in a small smile. Dan was wearing a black and white striped shirt, and had what looked like a light dusting of glitter over his cheeks.

 

_ Dan: sorry it took so long! I was trying to get the right angle :D _

 

Phil could hardly handle how gorgeous he was. He was, literally, breathtaking. Phil needed to find a way to distract himself. The last thing he wanted was to drive Dan away. He went to the kitchen to make himself dinner. Putting on some Muse and prepared a bowl of Orzo Pesto Pasta, humming to the tune of Butterflies and Hurricanes.

 

Only three more weeks to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finally leaves his suffocating home and arrives at Phil's house safe and sound! Turns out Phil is much more smitten than he was expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but it gets gooood in this one folks! 

All of the boxes were packed. His car was loaded. Dan stood in the doorway of his house, trying to take in the last of the scenery of his gated, million-dollar-house community. He couldn’t wait to leave this place. 

 

His dad came up behind him and slapped him on the back. “In a few years time, you’ll come back to this house as a lawyer.”

 

Dan gave him a tight smile. “Can’t wait,” he lied. His dad was a lawyer at a major firm, and his mum was an accountant. Both of these were the most dull jobs on the planet, in Dan’s mind anyway. He knew that being a lawyer was something of a family tradition. Dan wasn’t eager to break this cycle, but being a lawyer was probably the last thing he wanted to do with his life. 

 

His true passion was playing the piano. He had been playing his whole life, and it broke his heart to leave his grand piano behind. His parents got him a keyboard to take with him, but it wasn’t nearly as good. Dan was still grateful for an outlet; he hoped Phil didn’t mind. 

 

Giving one final glance to his surroundings, Dan made his way down to his car. Dan’s mum came rushing over with tears in her eyes and wrapped him up in a tight embrace. “Have a safe drive, love,” she weeped. “Don’t be a stranger either,” she said, pulling back from the embrace to look him in the face, “and make sure to keep up on your school work.”

 

Dan promised he would and got into his car. His parents came to the window to say their final goodbyes. “Make sure to come around for Christmas!” his dad reminded.

 

“We wouldn’t mind a girlfriend joining you either,” his mum added. His dad nodded in agreement.

 

Dan rolled his eyes and ignored the squirm in his stomach from the comment. “Mum, no girls will be joining me for Christmas,” he said through gritted teeth. His mum’s face fell and she insisted, “It’s college, you don’t know who you’ll meet.” She came down to his level. “Dan, we just want what’s best for you.” She tried to place a caring hand on his cheek, but he jerked his head away. Gritting out one last goodbye to his parents, he pulled out of the driveway and flew down the road. 

 

On his way out, he saw the neighbor that used to teach him piano. She had nearly ruined the entire concept for him. Dan honked the horn to get her attention. She looked over at him, and Dan promptly flipped her off. She dropped the flower pot she was holding and covered her mouth with her hands, before then yelling incoherently at Dan as he drove away. Dan let out a laugh as he finally,  _ finally, _ drove out of the gates. 

 

He turned on Frank Ocean’s latest album, unrolled the windows, and revelled in the fact that he was out of his parents’ hold. His spirits lifted and he ruffled his curly hair in the breeze. Only three more hours until he got to Phil’s house. His house. Their house. 

 

~~~

Phil’s countdown informed him that Dan was only about three hours away. He felt sick at the idea- the good kind of sick that you get before you go on a rollercoaster, or before a concert starts. He had been tidying up the house for the past two hours, vacuuming what would be Dan’s room, dusting every surface in his reach, and even scrubbing down the toilet and shower. 

 

Phil was bubbling with excitement. He had been texting Dan nonstop for the past week, trying to play it cool and not give away how eager he was to finally get to meet him.

 

Almost as if on cue, Phil's phone rang. He saw Dan's contact picture pop up and admired it for a second before picking up. 

 

“Dan! How are you?” he asked immediately. Wait, play it cool. “You know, like, how’s the drive?” Perfect.

 

Dan laughed. “Phil, I'm free! I'm free from my parents, my gated community, and now I can do what I please!” He let out a woot. “The drive is fantastic, Phil. I didn’t realize driving could be so fun when you’re going somewhere you actually want to be.”

 

Phil was grinning on the other end, loving how much Dan was enjoying his freedom. Dan wanted to be with him, too! “Well I'm glad you're having fun. Please tell me you're on speakerphone.” The last thing Phil wanted was to be pulled over for talking while driving. 

 

A few moments and small clatter later, Dan answered, “Well now I am.” 

 

They continued to chat, and almost an hour later Phil realised that he still had to make dinner for them. 

 

“Dan, what's your favorite food?” he asked, nonchalantly.

 

“Umm...probably fajitas, I guess. I don't really have a favorite.”

 

Fajitas, Phil could work with that. “Alright, sounds like fajitas for lunch then!”

 

“Oh Phil you don't have to!” he exclaimed. To be honest, he loved the idea of he and Phil having their first dinner together, complete with one of his favorite meals. 

 

“It would be my pleasure, honest,” he said earnestly. “I know the perfect place to get them.” Lie.

 

“Oh, really? I didn’t know there were any Mexican places near our house.” Our house. Phil liked that.

 

“Yeah, I order from there all the time.” Lie. “Their fajitas are something special.”

 

“Alrighty, fajitas it is! I’ll text you when I’m close,” he informed him. “Should be about 45 minutes or so.”

 

Phil’s stomach fluttered. “Sounds good! Fajitas will be ready when you get here.”

 

“Perfect, see you soon Phil. Bye!”

 

“Bye Dan!”

 

Dan hung up, and Phil rushed into the kitchen. 45 minutes to prepare the most beautiful dish of fajitas for his new roommate. He could do this. 

 

~~~

 

A half hour later, peppers cut, tortillas folded, Phil was putting the finishing touches on the house when he got a text from Dan.  _ Only two miles away!! :D _

 

There was nothing for Phil to do but sit and wait. His leg bounced as he looked through his phone, trying his best to distract himself from the ticking clock. He tried to plan out how he wanted to greet Dan.

 

_ Tick, tick, tick. _

 

Would he hug him? Would he just, invite him in? Would he give him a tour? 

 

_ Tick, tick, tick. _

 

What if he didn't like living with Phil? What if Dan brought home a boy? What if-

 

The doorbell rang.

 

Phil jumped to his feet and slowly made his way to the door. He kept smoothing down his shirt, trying to look as presentable as possible.  _ This is Dan,  _ he reminded himself.  _ Stop worrying. _ He opened the door.

 

There, standing in front of him, was the most stunning man Phil had ever seen. His picture hardly did him justice; Dan’s skin looked supple in the dim hall light. Phil saw he had little freckles dotting his skin, and if Phil wasn't mistaken, Dan was dorning mascara and pink lip gloss. He was absolutely angelic.

 

He was snapped out of his observations by a voice asking, “Phil?” He snapped back to reality and was relieved to see a smile on Dan's face. 

 

Dan let out a giggle and said, “It's so good to finally see you!” He held out his arms for a hug, and Phil wrapped his arms around Dan immediately. He smelled of lavender shampoo and fabric softener. 

 

“Dan,” he croaked, “I'm so happy you're here.” They pulled out of the embrace and Phil gestured for Dan to some in. Dan wiped his feet on the doormat and dropped his bag on the couch. 

 

“You're picture doesn't do you justice, you know,” Dan commented, looking out at the window. Phil turned a light shade of crimson and bit down on his tongue to stop himself from saying  _ That's what I thought about yours! _ Instead, he sputtered out something that was somewhere between “Thank you!” and “Neither does yours!” It ended up coming out as “Neither does….thank yours!” 

 

Dan looked over at him curiously and Phil quickly changed the subject to lunch. “The fajitas are ready when you are.” Dan gave a small clap and rushed into the kitchen.

 

Phil got out plates and served Dan up, asking him about the drive over. Dan immediately rushed into a story about how, immediately after Phil hung up, there was a small crash in front of him. “So then two people stumble out if the car- naked.”

 

Phil almost choked on his fajita with laughter.”What were they doing?” 

 

“My guess? Trying to have sex while driving.” Dan sighed. “Oh, Phil, these fajitas are  _ so good!” _ He let out a moan as he took another bite, and Phil had to keep from staring, but he couldn't take his eyes off his lips. His lip gloss was smearing. Phil wanted nothing more than to kiss it off his face completely.

 

_ Oh God, _ he thought,  _ this is going to be harder than I thought. _


	5. The Buffy Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is moved in (mostly) and they decide to celebrate with a Buffy marathon! However, things get a little too close at Phil's bedroom door, and they both begin to rethink their relationship with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Family drama and my autism kicked in at the same time so I had to take a break. But I'm back! 

The rest of the day passed in a haze of heaving boxes and trying to make Dan's room look somewhat presentable for his first night. 

 

“Are you sure you're alright with just sleeping on a mattress tonight? We still have time to set up your bed.”

 

Dan sighed and answered, “Phil, it's 8:30 and all I want is some pizza. Honestly I don't mind.” 

 

Phil was about to continue the debate, but he saw how tired Dan looked and the way his eyes were sparkling in the lamp light. He was swayed. Phil picked up the phone and ordered their pizza while Dan made up his mattress in his room.

 

“What should we watch while we eat?” Dan asked, making room for Phil on the couch and patting the spot next to him. Phil smiled at the gesture and curled up at the end of the couch, not wanting to sit too close to Dan and make him uncomfortable.

 

“Umm, I have a few episodes of _Buffy_ on my DVR if you're interested.” That was the third lie that evening. Phil had the first **four** **seasons** of _Buffy_ on his DVR. The only reason he didn't have the last three was because he ran out of room.

 

“Oh, uh, I've never actually seen it before.” 

 

Phil whipped his head around at him and replied, “Oh, Dan, where have you been?” 

 

He immediately scrolling up to the first episode and letting Dan read the description. “So the first episode is a little wild, but I think you'll really like it. Buffy just transferred to Sunnydale High, and she…” Phil gave him a short play-by-play of the first episode, avoiding spoilers and assuring Dan that it will pair perfectly with a hot pizza.

 

Dan wasn't fully listening to Phil, he was more watching his face, how his eyes were lit up and how his hands moved. It wasn't until Phil had stopped talking for a few seconds that Dan realized Phil had asked him a question.

 

He blinked. “Sorry-what?”

 

Phil snickered at him. “I said ‘Do you want to grab the pizza?’” Dan didn't notice the doorbell had rang. He blushed and jumped up to grab his wallet before answering the door. 

 

He gave a generous tip to the scrawny delivery boy who managed to make it up six flights of stairs with three pizzas. Kicking the door shut ceremoniously, Phil hit play and they began their marathon.

 

~~~

 

It was 1:30 in the morning by the time they looked at the clock again. Dan could hardly blink and Phil was about to pass out from exhaustion. It had been almost seven hours of  _ Buffy  _ and already Dan was hooked. They were having the time of their life. 

 

“Dan, I think we ‘ad better call it a night,” Phil slurred, his eyes drooping shut. Dan heaved himself off the couch and pulled Phil up by his arm. They stumbled to their doors, laughing at everything, and found their faces to be a little too close to each other. 

 

Laughter stopped abruptly as Phil rested his forehead on Dan's. He could feel Phil's hot breath on his face. Their eyes met, blue and brown mixing, before Phil whispered, “Goodnight Dan.”

 

His hot breath danced across Dan's face as he disappeared into his room. Dan stood there for a moment trying to register what had just happened. Did Phil want to kiss him? Did he...want to kiss Phil back?

 

Dan walked into his room and sat down on his mattress. He began removing his clothes and pondered the question. _ Would Phil want to kiss me in the first place? _ He shimmied under his duvet.  _ If he kissed me, I wouldn't  _ not _ kiss him back.  _ He turned out the lamp next to his mattress. Dan fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, his last thought fading.  _ Yes, I think I would. _

 

~~

 

Phil slumped against the door and didn't bother to contain his grin. He sobered up after the close encounter with Dan. Just thinking about it made him breathless. He wanted nothing more than to run his thumb over Dan's perfect pink lips before snogging him senseless.

 

Phil knew this was bad. Dan was his roommate, they lived together. He didn't want to spend anymore time looking for someone new to live with. But oh, God, he  _ wanted _ Dan. 

 

But, was Dan even interested in him?

 

_ You know he's not, _ said a voice in his head.  _ He's your roommate, not your boyfriend.  _ Phil tried to block out the negative thoughts, but once they started, they didn't stop.

 

_ Dan hated the marathon, he only watched it for you. He moved in with you because he couldn't find anyone else. If you tried to kiss him, he would reject you. _

 

The last thought rattled around in his head, tormenting him before he finally was able to fall asleep. Phil decided, he needed a boyfriend, and soon. He mentally noted to text PJ in the morning. Maybe he had someone for him.

 

~~

 

_ PJ: why do you want a date? I thought you had a cute new roommate ;) _

 

_ Phil: I would rather him stay that way. I don't want to scare him away _

 

_ PJ: wow, you really like him don't you? _

 

_ Phil: ………… _

 

_ PJ: awwww phiw has a cwush  _

 

_ Phil: shut up! I just want a date, to get him off my mind  _

 

_ PJ: alright, I have a friend who's single, let me check with him _

 

_ Phil: thank you! I owe you _

 

Phil set down his phone, almost dreading PJ’s response. If he said no, he'd be right back at square one. But if he said yes, he would go out on a date just to ignore his feelings for Dan. He knew that wasn't healthy, but at this point…

 

His phone buzzed.

 

_ PJ: he said Yes! Want the deets? _

 

Phil sighed.

  
_ Phil: yeah! When are we meeting?? :D _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor babe :'( (maybe I'm single and channeling my feelings through Phil hahahhahahha)


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil goes on his first date with his mystery man, and Dan searches for a creative outlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still readjusting to school, but there will be another new chapter posted by the end of next week!

Phil bounced his leg anxiously under the table, waiting for his date to arrive. PJ had been very vague about what his mystery man looked like, and only gave basic facts.  His name was Rocky, he had black hair, and he was shorter than Phil. The café, thankfully, was a more casual setting for a first date, as opposed to a formal restaurant. 

 

Phil was on edge. Every time the bell above the door rang, his head shot up and he would have to calm his breathing. He knew he shouldn't be here. It wasn't good to suppress his feelings by seeing someone else. But at the moment, it felt like he had no other options.

 

“Phil?” a voice asked. He looked up expecting to see a shorter man with black hair. His stomach dropped when he looked into the doe-like eyes of Dan. 

 

“Dan!” he exclaimed. “Wh-why are you here? I thought you had enchiladas to make.” 

 

Dan furrowed his brows. “Coffee helps me focus. Why are you here?” 

 

Any lie, any lie would do. “I'm here to write my book!” he blurted out. 

 

Dan raises his eyebrows. “I didn't know you were an author. What's the book about?”

 

Phil quickly described the story of a robot who falls in love with a zombie and how they band together to stop World War IV.

 

“It's like a RomCom horror with a violent twist.” 

 

“Well, I eagerly await to read your first chapter.” With that, he gave a wave goodbye and went to pick up his order.

 

Phil let out a breath and tried to calm his heart rate. It was fine. Dan was gone. All he had to do now was wait for his date. The date he didn't want in the first place.

 

All Phil had wanted was a roommate. Someone who wasn't a creep and could clean up after themselves. Dan was much more than he could have ever wanted, but it wasn't the right time for him. He needed to meet someone else.

 

“Are you Phil?” 

 

His head rose to greet the bright green eyes and round face of who he assumed was Rocky. He had ruffled hair and was wearing a cardigan and scarf. He was fashionable, Phil gave him that. 

 

“Yeah, that's me. You must be Rocky.” They shook hands and Rocky took the seat across from him. 

 

“PJ didn't tell me how handsome you would be.” Phil couldn't help but blush. “I only moved here a few months ago,” he continued, “but so far it's very lovely.” 

 

They began a conversation about the town and Phil's favorite spots to visit. “There's the cutest little bookshop only two blocks from my flat. It has a bunch of obscure titles, and I love the smell.” 

 

Phil had to admit that Rocky was very sweet. He promised that next time they met he would have fresh cookies ready. “That is, if you want a next time.” 

 

Phil didn't know what to say. Rocky certainly was a good guy. And what was the harm of seeing someone he enjoyed? 

 

“I think a next time would be fantastic.” Rocky beamed at him. They continued their conversation for a while, finding topic after topic to discuss. It wasn't until Phil checked his watch that he realized they had been talking for over an hour. 

 

“I'm so sorry, I have to get going. It's enchilada night at my place.”

 

“Oh, well it was really wonderful to meet you Phil. Can I give you my number so we can pick another time to meet?” 

 

They exchanged numbers and parted ways, Phil grabbing a cab and heading back to his apartment. He opened the door and was immediately hit with the infectious rhythm of Death of a Bachelor. Phil found Dan in the kitchen  wrapping his tortillas. 

 

Phil spontaneously joined him in his singing, causing Dan to nearly drop the dish as he was loading it into the oven. He rushed over to his speaker and turned down the volume so he could hear Phil.

 

“Sorry, I thought you would be at the café for a little while longer.”

 

“No need to apologize, I love that song. How did they turn out?” 

 

“Um, fine I think. How was the writing?” 

 

“The what- oh! Yeah, yeah it was fine, I got through the first two chapters.” 

 

Phil told Dan the eccentric backstory of how the robot was actually a human once but due to the war, they had to turn people into soldiers. 

 

“Like the Cybermen on Doctor Who?”

 

Crap. “Yeah, except these robots are much more advanced. In the end, they both end up more human than before.”

 

“Deep,” Dan commented. “I just hope the publishers like it as much as I do.” 

 

The pair served up their enchiladas and began their next episode of Buffy. 

 

~~~

 

“Imagine losing your virginity to a vampire,” Phil said. “That seems risky.” 

 

“How so?” Dan asked.

 

“Well for starters he could get excited and accidentally bite your neck. Plus, we have no idea how their biology works. Could you get pregnant with a vampire baby?” 

 

“Well… I don't think  _ we  _ could,” Dan laughed. “But would the baby have fangs? Or so they grow in at puberty?”

 

The two continues their questionnaire, occasionally searching Google for answers. They decided that Buffy wasn't entirely safe with Angel, but they were still a sweet couple. 

 

“Alright, as much fun as this is, I need to call it a night. See you in the morning Phil.” He went off to his room, and Phil found himself staring at his closed door. 

 

_ Follow him,  _ whispered the voice in his head.  _ He likes you, he wants you.  _

 

_ Shut up!  _ Phil retaliated.  _ I have a date! _

 

On cue, Phil's phone buzzed and he saw a text from an unknown number. 

 

_ Hey Phil! I had such a blast with you today, and I was hoping you could show me that book shop you were talking about. I'm free this Saturday! -Rocky _

 

Well, there it was. A nice, caring, well-dressed boy asking him out for a second date. Phil wasn't going to wait around any more. This was a guy who actually wanted him. Who was Phil to turn him down? 

 

_ I had so much fun today, and i would love to show the bookstore to you! Let me send you a time ;D _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

_ Dan: so apparently he's writing a book now too, there's so many layers to this guy lol _

 

_ Louise: sounds like a cool guy. how's that crush of your going ;)  _

 

_ Dan: shut up! It's not like he would agree to go out with me :/ plus I need to focus on my first year at uni _

 

_ Louise: lmao why would you agree to go to that snobby rich-kid school??  _

 

Dan knew that Louise didn't come from the world he did, but he still hated this question. If he was being honest, this felt like one of the only ways to win back the love he lost when he came out to his parents. Not that they didn't love him anymore, it just felt more forced. 

 

_ Dan: they paid my tuition already, plus maybe I'll learn something  _

 

_ Louise: lol ok well good luck with that and I'll talk to you tomorrow <3 <3 _

 

_ Dan: talk tomorrow! <3 _

 

Dan wanted to scream. He hated the school he was going to, and he wanted to kiss the roommate he had for only a week. He needed something to get his mind off of this, a creative outlet.

 

He knew what the answer was. It had been his dream for years, and now, he finally had the chance to pursue it. He wasn't going to wait anymore. 

 

Dan grabbed his computer and began to search through advanced piano classes.

  
  



	7. Piano Class and Fettuccini Alfredo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has his first piano class, and Phil plans a second date with Rocky. All is going well until they get a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Rocky is an OC of mine and I love him very much. Angst and hurt, but it will get better for poor Dan! <3

The class was being taught in a classroom at an art university only a ten minute drive from his flat. Dan felt like it was his first day of school again as he stood outside the classroom. There were all sorts of artsy students milling around inside. Their colorful hair and cheerful faces only intimidated Dan further. Was he even cool enough to be with these kids?

 

He finally sucked up all his courage and opened the door. To his relief, only two or three students looked his way, all offering him smiles. He moved to the back wall and watched one kid play a catchy tune and the other students dance along.  Dan couldn’t remember having this much fun playing the piano. His lessons were all about discipline and playing along to the tempo. 

 

Suddenly, several of the students began to applaud. Dan looked around and saw a tall, graceful woman practically float through the door. She was wearing a long, purple dress and had short grey hair with bright green eyes She gave a theatrical curtsy and gestured for the students to sit in the circle of chairs. Dan found himself sitting next to a woman with thick black glasses and a pixie cut, and a man with his hair in a bun.

 

“Good afternoon, dear pupils. I am Ms. Melody.” Several students said hello back to her. “Now, who among you have never had a class with me before?”

 

Dan raised his hand, along with the woman next to him and two others out of the twelve or so students. “Well, for those who I don’t know, would you please tell me your names and how long you have been playing the piano?” 

 

The class sat in silence for a moment, seeing who would volunteer. Just as Dan was about to take one for the team, the woman next to him spoke up. 

 

“My name is Michelle and I’ve been playing piano for two years.”

 

The class gave a small round of applause and Dan was suddenly on the spot. “Uhh, my name is Dan, and I’ve been playing piano since I was six, about 12 years now.” The class applauded Dan, and he blushed when the teacher gave him a nod of approval. 

 

They moved  on to the other two. There was a man who introduced himself as Peter who had been playing for eight years, and a woman with a prosthetic arm who had played for almost ten. Her name was Chloe.  “Once I lost this arm-” she raised her left arm, bright purple with moving fingers-”it took a while for me to get back at it. But I am still continuing to learn. Hope you guys don’t mind giving me a hand.” The class laughed at her joke and applauded. 

 

Once the applause died down, Ms. Melody turned to Dan. “Daniel, you said you had been playing for 12 years. Why are you in this class?” 

 

Dan felt his face heat up. He wasn’t exactly eager for his brand new classmates to learn about his family life. But Ms. Melody gave him a gentle smile, and Dan knew he was in good hands. 

 

“I hated my old piano teacher,” he began. “She nearly ruined everything I love about it. I took classes with her for almost five years before I finally quit. I still played on, like, a keyboard, but it wasn’t the same.” He looked Ms. melody in the eyes. “I’m ready to reclaim the piano.” 

 

To his surprise, several student clapped, and Michelle even gave him a pat on the back.

 

“Thank you for sharing Daniel. It’s custom for us to applaud after opening ourselves up. You are, metaphorically, in the spotlight.”

 

They continued around the room, each person sharing about themselves in turn. Applause followed each statement, making Dan’s hands sore. He liked learning about his classmates. They all had such unique experiences in life. 

 

Too soon, Ms. Melody looked down at her watch. “Oh goodness! We only have five minutes left.” Dan’s eyes shot up to the clock. Sure enough, it had been an hour. The time had flown by. “Well, my lovely students, this has been such a wonderful first class. I look forward to our coming weeks together. Take care!” 

 

The students all said their goodbyes and made their way out the door. Dan lingered behind. “Is there something I can help you with, Daniel?” Ms. Melody asked, as the last of the students filed out. 

 

“I just, wanted to thank you, I guess,” Dan said. “I really look forward to learning from you.” 

 

She gave him a radiant grin. “Oh Daniel I’m so thankful to have you here. Thank you.”

 

With that, Dan left the room, feeling happier about the piano than he ever had. 

 

~~~

 

Phil lit the candles on his table and checked on the fettuccini alfredo on the stove. Rocky was going to be here any minute for their second date, and Phil was eager to show off his cooking skills. 

 

He liked Rocky. They had been texting everyday since their first date. Phil liked how kind he was, how he made Phil laugh, all his pastel sweaters, their Buffy marathon-

 

Wait. 

 

Phil wanted to kick himself. Dan  _ wasn’t _ his boyfriend. He was dating Rocky. Dan was his roommate and good friend. It  _ wouldn’t  _ be anything me. It couldn’t be. 

 

The doorbell rang and Phil jumped. He turned off the stove and made his way over to the door, opening it with a flourish. Rocky was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with a white bow tie and a pair of black jeans. He looked hot. He was also holding a dark pink rose in his hands. 

 

“For my date,” he said, offering it to Phil. “Sorry if you're allergic.”

 

Phil grinned at the gesture. No one had gotten him flowers before. He led Rocky into the kitchen. “I hope you don't mind fettuccini, it's my favorite.”

 

“Don't worry, pasta is one of my favorites.” Phil served up their food and brought them to the table, discussing their favorite meals.

 

“I think that limes are very underrated. Have you ever had a key lime pie you didn't like?”

 

“I totally get it. Lemons get all the spotlight when limes have more flavor.” 

 

“Exactly! Oh Phil, this fettuccini is magnificent.” Rocky waved his hands in excitement. Phil beamed with pride. This was all going off without a hitch.

 

Suddenly there was the sound of the door unlocking and Phil knew he was fucked. Dan nearly burst through the door, holding a large bouquet of flowers. 

 

“Phil you're never gonna believe-” 

 

His smile faded. He looked between Phil and Rocky. Understanding dawned on his face. Phil felt sick with guilt, even though he knew he was doing nothing wrong. 

 

“Dan! I thought you had piano class tonight.” 

 

“Oh. Class is only an hour. Sorry, uh, I got you these, but…” He handed Phil a whole bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers. Dan quickly retreated to his room and shut his door behind him.  

 

“He seems nice,” said Rocky, resuming his fettuccini. Phil tried to right size the situation. Rocky was enjoying the date, and so was Phil. They resumed their discussion of favorite meals, but Phil couldn't stop from admiring his sunflowers.  _ No one had ever gotten him flowers before... _

 

~~~

 

Dan let the tears fall from his face as he stripped off his clothes. He was such an idiot. He was such a  _ fucking _ idiot. Dan grabbed the card he bought for Phil out of his and threw it in his trash. He fell onto the bed and allowed himself to cry, not bothering to clean his face of makeup. The note he wrote on the card taunted him.

 

_ Hey Phil! These sunflowers are a gift for you, to thank you for being such a wonderful roommate and friend. I was wondering if you would consider taking our friendship further. There's a new arcade opening in a week if you're interested in a date!  _

_ -Dan  _

_ P.S. Skeeball is my game  _


	8. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil reveals a secret to Dan, and Dan gets invited to his brother's wedding. Phil decides to step in and "help" the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little intense, but the ending is so worth it! 
> 
> TW: Homophobia (Also the word fa**ot)
> 
> I have nothing against Dan's brother, I just wanted to use him in the story.

Phil rocked from foot to foot outside of Dan's room, not knowing whether or not to knock. He felt like he needed to explain himself to Dan. Phil was planning on introducing Dan to Rocky at  _ some _ point, but definitely not like this. Rocky had gone home almost an hour ago, promising another date. He parted with a kiss on the cheek that made Phil almost… uncomfortable? No that wasn't the word. Guilty.

 

He glanced down at his watch and decided it was too late in the evening to discuss this. Phil tiptoed back to his room and prepared himself for bed. He would make Dan some surprise pancakes in the morning to ease any tension. 

 

Phil dreamt he was walking down a long corridor, with doors lined up on either side. He could see the end in the distance and sped up, but it felt as though he was running through syrup. Two doors, one pale pink and one dark blue, we're just out of his grasp. He reached towards the handle of the pink door and tried to turned the knob- 

 

Phil felt as if he had just fallen onto his bed from the ceiling. He quickly sat up and looked over at his clock. Well, 6:10 was as good a time as any to start with pancakes. 

 

~~~

 

Dan awoke to the smell of warm food. Wanting to see what Phil had ordered for them, he quickly began to dress himself. It wasn't until he was putting his shirt on that Dan remembered the night before. It hit him hard in the chest. He sat back down on his bed and tried to stop the sadness that was attempting to consume what happiness he had found. 

 

Remembering that Phil was his friend first, Dan went out to the kitchen to greet Phil and their breakfast. 

 

“Well, you're up early,” Phil commented.

 

Dan was almost too surprised to notice. “I didn't know you could cook!”

 

Phil froze where he stood. Dan could see the gears in his head turning. Phil turned to face Dan, his face blushing fiercely.

 

“Uhhhmm… Look I don't- This isn't, like…. I love cooking!” he shouted.

 

Dan jumped back in surprise. “Phil I just thought it was cool. What's the big deal?” 

 

Phil looked like a cornered animal. His eyes were darting around the room and he had backed up against the counter.

 

“Phil, hey, it's alright,” Dan assured, not understanding his trepidation. “You don't have to talk about it of you don't want to.”

 

Phil let out a long sigh. “It's just… kids at my school used to bully me because I was the best in Home Ec.” He avoided Dan's eyes. “That was the first time I heard the word ‘faggot’. They cornered me in the bathroom and took turns hitting me, calling me awful things.”

 

Dan felt his heart break. He wanted to find the boys who did this, wanting to make them hurt, make them pay. He knew exactly what those boys were like.

 

Phil continued. “My parents kept me home from school for a few days and tried to get the boys punished. The principal decided that a week of detention would be enough. I had to wear a nose splint for a month.” He turned around to flip the golden brown pancakes. “Me cooking is my own way of getting back at them. I love it and they can't stop that.” 

 

Dan threw his arms around Phil, hugging him from behind. He felt him lean back into the hug and held him tighter. “Phil, I need you to believe that I know exactly how that feels. Those kids would target me, too. If you need me to beat them up at your next high school reunion, I will do it. I will tell them how much I love your light and fluffy pancakes.”

 

Phil giggled and Dan gave him one last squeeze before releasing him from his hug. They served up their pancakes while debating whether or not they should too them with syrup or jam.

 

Dan was cutting up his stack when Phil asked, “Can we talk about last night?”

 

Dan stopped mid cut and met Phil's anxious gaze. Dan had hoped that Phil's earlier confession would have been all for today. He knew it would be better to get this out in the open, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

 

“If it would make you feel more comfortable, I guess.”

 

Phil nodded. “His name is Rocky and I've been seeing him for about two weeks now.”

 

_ So he has a name, _ Dan thought. 

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Dan asked without thinking.

 

“Oh, um, not really, I-I guess,” Phil answered, caught off-guard by this question. “That was only our second date.”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have asked that,” Dan said hastily, realizing he made Phil uncomfortable. 

 

“No it's fine, really, I just haven't dated in a while. I don't want to move it too fast.”

 

“Ah. Do you think I can meet him?” 

 

Phil mulled this over. It would be nice to not try and sneak Rocky around the house when Dan was home. On the other hand, he didn't exactly want the man he was dating to be too chummy with the man he was truly falling for.

 

“I'll see what he thinks,” Phil decided. “Rocky is a bit shy.”

 

Dan was satisfied enough with his answer and they resumed breakfast as normal. 

 

~~~ 

 

Dan was sitting on the couch layer that day when his phone rang. He wanted to scream when he saw it was his mother. Dan was already feeling shoddy enough as it was. Knowing she would give him more heat for not answering, Dan gritted his teeth and accepted. 

 

“Hello mother,” he greeted. “How have you been?”

 

“Oh Dan you won't believe it! Aidan got engaged!”

 

Oh perfect. Just mother  _ bloody perfect.  _ Not only was this the first time she had called Dan since he moved here, she hadn't even called to talk about  _ him. _ Aidan had always been his parents’ favorite. His straight hair, straight A’s, and, well, being straight, kept him in the front row of attention. He was only a few years older than Dan, but was already engaged. 

 

“Wow, that's incredible. Still Jessica, is it?” Dan asked, wanting to be anywhere else. Jessica was his stunning girlfriend of five years. Sadly, her beauty didn't make up for her lack of personality. She was dull as dishwater; perfect for his brother.

 

His mum rattled on about the theme colors, the bouquet they chose, and the dress they were looking for. Dan didn't register what she was telling him and wandered off to Phil's room. His door was open and he was tuning his guitar.

 

Dan knocked lightly and Phil smiled before gesturing him in. Dan mouthed  _ my mum _ and pointed towards his phone. Phil rolled his eyes, knowing how much Dan disliked his parents. 

 

“So, will we be seeing a lovely lady on your arm at the ceremony?” 

 

This question brought Dan crashing back down to Earth. He thought of five different ways to answer, most ending with “up your ass.”

 

Deciding to put that aside for now, Dan used his most sugary sweet tone to answer. “Mother, we've talked about this. There won't be any women. Not coming home for the holidays, not to this wedding, never.”

 

Dan turned on speaker phone, wanting Phil to hear his mum’s response. 

 

She let out a loud tsk before saying, “Dan, really, it's about time for you to stop with this whole, ‘boy’ thing.” She said it like it was an illness. “You need to settle down with a lovely lawyer. That school of yours will have some good candidates. Also, it's your brother's big day! You wouldn't want to spoil that, would you?”

 

Before Dan had the chance to use his set aside responses, Phil jumped in.

 

“Hi Mrs. Howell, I'm Dan's roommate, Phil. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be the one escorting him to the wedding. I can't wait to meet you!”

 

Dan probably felt more surprised than his mum. The other end of the line had fallen silent. Had Phil just agreed to be his… date?

 

After a few moments, she said, “Oh, well, that's nice of you. I'm glad Dan has such a good friend. I'll see you there.” With that, she hung up.

 

Phil burst out laughing. “She's worse than I thought! Oh, my god.” He heaved his chest and stood up from his bed, opening up his closet. “I need to see if I have a tux.”

 

Dan managed to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “You are joking, right?”

 

He turned back to Dan. “Do you not want me to go?” 

 

“I would love it. I mean, only if you want to. It would be fun to see my mother's eyes bug out.” He dropped his voice. “But, you don't have to.”

 

Phil smiled at him. “Dan Howell, it would be my honor.” He continued rifling through his closet.

 

At that moment, Dan came to realize two things about his roommate:

 

One, he was the most selfless person Dan had ever met. 

 

And two, Dan was undoubtedly, irrefutably, in love with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((This last part was inspired by Twilight because I watched the movies for the first time but shhhhh))))


	9. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's life hasn't been the best lately, but hey, it's his first day of school! What could go wrong? :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. much. blushing. I'm sorry. But Dan's life will get better!! I promise!!

The next few weeks came and went, bringing with it colder weather and the creeping sensation of school. Dan dreaded each day university came closer. He attempted to study any of his text books, but was quickly overwhelmed by legal terms and Latin words he was apparently supposed to understand. 

 

Thankfully, he and Phil had fallen back into their old routine. He no longer felt awkward just being in the same room together. Phil rarely brought Rocky over to their apartment (not that Dan minded). Any time he was over Dan would retreat to his room and blast music through his headphones while trying to read, draw, play piano- anything to get his mind off what was happening in the other side of his door. 

 

He knew he shouldn't hate Rocky, he was a pretty nice guy. 

 

A pretty nice guy that was dating his crush. 

 

The only thing worse than planning for school  _ and  _ ignoring Phil’s new boyfriend was his mother’s constant updates on his  brother’s wedding. The date was hardly a month away. Apparently, Dan wasn't needed for the rehearsal dinner, being invited only as a guest. There were, however, six groomsmen to buy suits for. Dan didn't know whether to feel angry or relieved that his brother hadn’t chosen him to be a groomsman. 

 

His mother seemed determined for him to show up with a woman. Almost every text his mom sent him ended with passive aggressive comments like,  _ Can't wait to see your lovely lady!  _ or _ I hope your bride wears a dress like this! Xoxo. _

 

The only thing keeping Dan going at this point were his piano classes. The students were unlike any people he had ever met before. They brought a new life to playing the piano. Dan was continuing to learn so much about the instrument he had spent his life with. 

 

Upon sharing these things with his teacher, Ms. Melody had to wipe the tears out of her eyes. “Daniel, you truly are one of my most vibrant students. I am eternally grateful to share my wisdom with you.” 

 

He became more familiar with the campus itself. His classmates would take him out to drinks after practice and show him around. It was a small campus, with old fashioned brick buildings and climbing ivy. He was falling in love with the place.

 

~~~

 

Phil cooked him a special breakfast for his first day of school: a fried egg and bacon sandwich with basil and tomato, with a side of fruit salad and a mocha. Ever since Phil told Dan about his passion for cooking, the meals had become even more impressive. If Dan didn't know any better, he would have thought that Phil was showing off. 

 

“That school won't even know what hit them!” exclaimed Phil, setting down his plate with a flourish. Dan felt too sick to stomach anything, but Phil's sandwich looked too good to pass up. He took His first bite, the yolk breaking under his teeth and running down his hands. Oh yeah, he couldn't pass this sandwich up. 

 

“So, have you decided where you're going to sit? I think sitting up front is a bit bold for the first day, but hey it's your life.” 

 

Dan thought it over. “I think near the front but not at the front is the perfect spot, maybe three rows back or so.” Dan paused to chew his food. “Phil, can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.” 

 

“Why aren't you in college? I mean, you're only two years older than me.” 

 

Phil took a sip of his coffee before answering, “My parents couldn't afford it, and my grades weren't really good enough for any scholarships. Working at the guitar shop is really all I want to do right now I guess.” 

 

Dan blushed. His parents had paid his whole tuition. “I'm sorry, you didn't have to tell me that. I shouldn't have asked.”

 

Phil laughed, his tongue sticking out and showing off his piercing. “Dan it's honestly not a big deal. College was never something I wanted anyway.  Don't worry about it.” 

 

With that, they continued breakfast.

 

~~~

 

Dan took the bus over to campus and tried to remember his directions from orientation. After two wrong turns he finally managed to find the correct building. The campus was much larger than he remembered. 

 

His first class was located in a lecture hall. It could easily have sat over 100 people. Thankfully, only 20 or so had arrived already. Dan took his seat three rows back from the front and pulled out his phone to distract himself.

 

He couldn't help but notice how smartly everyone was dressed, whether it was a sweater vest or a tie or even slicked back hair. Dan had left his hair curly and worn a pastel blue sweater with lavender skinny jeans. He didn't want to look too stuffy on his first day; apparently that was the fashion. 

 

His phone pinged and Dan pulled up a text from Phil. He smiled when he saw the several Bitmojis he had sent, all telling him to have a good day. He felt warm and fuzzy at the thought of Phil sending him positivity. He tried to ignore the fact that Rocky was probably going to stop by and be with with Phil, hug him,  _ kiss _ him-

 

The door to the classroom opened up and an old man wearing a suit and tie hobbled into the room. The now full classroom fell silent and watched his slow and steady progress to the desk. He set his papers down with a huff and looked up at the students. 

 

“Good morning students, My name is Professor Montgomery.” A few murmured back a half hearted good morning back before falling silent. “Well, what are you all looking at?” be barked. “You should have your books open! Page seven, and no dawdling.” Dan quickly pulled out his textbook and flipped to the correct page. 

 

“You there!” Dan looked up and, to his horror, Professor Montgomery was pointing his cane at him. “Stand up!” Dan looked around frantically, hoping for any support from his classmates. None came. Dan stood up slowly, painfully aware of how out of place his outfit looked. 

 

Montgomery asked, “Why do you look like that?” 

 

Dan wanted the floor to swallow him whole. “I don’t understand, sir,” he tried.

 

Montgomery smirked at him. “You look like a damn fool in that get-up of yours. How do you expect to be taken seriously if you look like that?” Dan attempted to stutter out an answer, but Montgomery just waved his hand at him. “Sit down. I don’t want to look at your sweater any longer.” A few students chuckled. 

 

Dan sank down slowly, his legs heavy as lead. He fought the tears escaping his eyes and attempted to focus on his book. The professor’s words rattled around in his head for the rest of class.  _ How do you expect to be taken seriously if you look like that?  _

 

~~~

 

Phil was eager for Dan to come home. Rocky had cancelled on him due to scheduling conflicts, so Phil had been home alone most of the day. He made dinner for the two of them already, so now there was nothing to do but wait. 

 

It was boring not having Dan around. Phil had become so used to the other boy’s presence. It was weird to not hear piano coming from his room, or to discuss Buffy whenever he wanted. Phil missed him.

 

He heard the key in the lock and immediately jumped up to greet Dan. “Hey! How was-” He was cut off by Dan flinging his arms around him. Dan began to sob into his shoulder and Phil was at a loss for words. He held Dan to him and let him cry. They stood there for several minutes, Dan crying himself out and Phil rubbing his back. Eventually Dan unwrapped from their embrace and looked up at Phil. His face was blotchy red and he had snot running down his nose. Phil was ready to fight whoever had done this.

 

“Sorry,” he snivelled, “first day didn’t go as planned.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Phill assured. How about you clean up and we talk. I’ll make some tea.”

 

Dan nodded and walked to the bathroom. Phil put on the kettle before settling over on the couch. Dan emerged from the bathroom and sat right next to Phil, resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

“My first professor made fun of my outfit in front of the entire class,” Dan said. “He said I looked like a fool, and no one would take me seriously.” Dan took a deep breath before continuing. “My next teacher called me unprofessional because I didn’t know the difference between  _ de facto  _ and  _ de jure _ . My last teacher finished by saying we were having a test next class on the history of legal terms used in court.” 

 

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan. “I’m sorry Dan. I really am.” He planted a kiss on the top of his forehead. “Is there anyway I can help?” 

 

Dan smiled up at him. “Some tea wouldn’t hurt.” Phil got up to fill their mugs and handed Dan his steaming cup of lemon ginger. 

 

“Do you want to come up with a game plan to get through your classes?” Phil suggested. 

 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“So, this first guy, he told you your outfit made you look like a fool.” Dan nodded. Phil placed his hand on Dan’s cheek and looked into his eyes. “He has no idea what he’s talking about. Your outfits are one of the best things about you.” Dan’s face grew hot. “He clearly doesn’t understand that. What we need to do is find an outfit that looks professional enough, but still has your personality in it.” 

 

Dan nodded. “I have school tomorrow, but the day after that I’m free.”

 

“Perfect, we can shop then. Until that-” Phil snapped and ran to his room, returning with a black button up and a matching tie-”you can wear this. We’re the same size right?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. Thank you.” Dan grinned at Phil’s generosity. “I’m gonna go try it on.” 

 

Phil waited on the couch while Dan changed. The door to his room opened and Phil’s jaw dropped. Dan looked....well...hot. Really hot. 

 

“Phil? Is it that bad?” 

 

Phil realized he was staring. “Dan, it’s better than I imagined. It’s perfect.”  _ You’re perfect _ , he thought. 

 

Dan clapped his hands. “One problem down!”

 

The remainder of the night was spent setting up plans and organizing flashcards. Phil enjoyed helping Dan. It wasn’t until he checked the time on his phone that he saw the three missed calls from Rocky. “Fuck,” he muttered.

 

“Something wrong?” Dan looked up from his textbook.

 

“No, nothing.” Phil put his phone back into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things with Rocky will change, he won't keep ignoring him, Phil is a Good Boyfriend. ((((For Now))))


	10. Midnight and Maroon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan preps for the wedding, and Dan has a steep favor to ask of Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fulfills your needs until the next chapter! It's going to be a doozy! Thank you everyone who's left comments I love all of you so much!!! ❤❤

School didn’t get any easier, but Dan felt more confident walking into the classroom. He learned more and more everyday. Dan even got to know some of his classmates. There was only one problem, not even one Phil could fix; Dan still didn’t want to be a lawyer. Each day he wanted to be a lawyer less and less. It was boring and the work was tedious. Dan longed to be in the piano room, where he could socialize with people who understood him more. 

 

Worse still, his mother would not stop texting him about the wedding. It was almost hourly at this point.   _ Found a beautiful flower arrangement! Thought you might keep it in mind for a special lady! Xoxo. _

 

Dan finally hit his limit one night when his mother called to ask the color of his date’s dress. “I just want to make sure it doesn’t clash with the bridesmaids’.” 

 

Dan let out an audible groan. “Mum how many times do I have to tell you? I don’t have a date!” 

 

“You’re coming all alone? I was expecting to meet your date. Are you sure there’s no one?” 

 

Dan could hardly hear her through the grinding of his teeth. It was time to end this. “You know what, I forgot. I am bringing a date.”

 

“Oh wonderful! What’s her name?”

 

“ _ His _ name is Phil. he’s my roommate and we’ve been dating for a few weeks now. His suit will be blue. Is that alright mother?”

 

The other line was silent and Dan felt triumphant.  _ Take that! _ He thought savagely. 

 

His mother cleared her throat. “Um, I think that should be fine.”

 

“Great, I’ll see you then!” Dan hung up the phone before she could answer. It suddenly hit him that he would actually have to follow through on his claim of a boyfriend for this to work out. “Oh shit!” Dan exclaimed. “Shit shit  _ shit! _ ” 

 

“You alright Dan?” Phil called from the other room. “Did you stub your toe again?” 

 

Dan had better ask sooner rather than later. He slowly walked out to the living room, finding Phil tuning his guitar. “Phil, I need you to do me a favor. It’s the biggest favor I could ever ask of you and at this point I will do anything for you in return.”

 

Phil looked up. “I’m intrigued.” 

 

“Would you be my fake boyfriend for my brother’s wedding? I told my mom we were dating to get her off my back and now I kind of have to follow through. It would only be for one night and we wouldn’t have to kiss or anything, just hold hands.”

 

Phil was silent for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Dan didn't know whether to take that as a yes or a no. 

 

Phil stood up, walked over to Dan, and took his hands. “Daniel Howell, I would be honoured.” 

 

Dan was suddenly aware of how sweaty his palms were. He liked holding Phil’s hands. They fit perfectly.

 

“Let me text Rocky real quick to make sure he’s okay with it.” 

 

_ Right, your actual boyfriend.  _

 

“He says it will be just fine! What should I wear?”

 

“Well, I told her you would wear a blue suit but I doubt you own one.”

 

Phil scoffed. “Mr. Howell, I am outraged at this accusation! I happen to have quite an extensive suit collection.” He held out his arm. “Come with me to my chambers.”

 

Dan giggled and looped his arm through Phil's. He expected Phil's room to be a disorganized mess, with black walls and a record player blaring the best rock hits of 1985. 

 

Turns out, he wasn't that far off the mark. The walls were cranberry and his floor only had a few strewn wrappers on it. The only thing that threw Dan for a loop was his sheets. They were bright green and blue, almost completely out of place with the otherwise dark colors. 

 

Phil seemed to have noticed Dan staring. “I enjoy a pop of colour,” he admitted. “Keeps things happy.”

 

He beckoned Dan over to his closet and flung the doors open dramatically. Phil had been true to his word. He had several suits, each a different color, crammed into half of his closet. Phil pulled out one near the end, a midnight blue jacket with black trim. 

 

“Will this do?” he asked, holding it up to himself. 

 

“That should be perfect actually. Do you think I could borrow a jacket?”

 

Phil rolled his eyes jokingly. “Honestly we need to go shopping. I know how much you love my outfits but this is getting ridiculous.” 

Dan’s face flushed. Truth be told he loved wearing Phil’s shirt. It smelled just like him, and gave him a feeling of comfort through the long school days. He missed being at their flat more than he thought he would. 

 

“How’s this?” Dan was pulled out of his thoughts at the sight of a dark maroon suit jacket and matching tie “I think it’s rather dashing,” commented Phil. “But I know you strive for more subtle colors. We can find another-”

 

“I love it,” Dan answered sincerely. “It’s perfect.”

 

“Your mother won’t know what hit her!” Phil exclaimed.

 

~~~

 

The day of the wedding arrived all too soon. Dan woke early on the cold October morning, dreading the day to come. One of the only things making this day worth it was the thought of Phil joining him. He and Phil, hand in hand, watching his overachiever of a brother and bland sister-in-law promise to be together forever. If his brother’s track record with girlfriends proved anything, his marriage would last four months tops.

 

“What time should we get dressed?” asked Phil, pouring syrup on his waffle.

 

“The wedding starts at two, so around noon or so. It’s a half hour drive.”

 

“Do we need to discuss our relationship story?”

 

Dan had hoped to avoid this. “How about we moved in and then ended up falling madly in love?” Dan suggested.  _ We might as well tell the truth, _ he thought. 

 

Phil nodded. “Sounds believable enough.” 

 

The two finished breakfast and wasted the rest of the morning watching  _ Buffy _ . When the clock hit 11:30 Phil suggested they get dressed and prepare for the drive. 

 

Dan groaned into a pillow. “Do you think they would notice if we didn't show?” Dan asked meekly. 

 

Phil rolled his eyes and said, “Well, you are the groom's brother. And your mother will be expecting you.” 

 

“Phil I don't know if you've noticed, but I was invited as a guest.” He sat up, stretched, and went to his room. He liked his head out and added, “But I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face.”

 

Phil's suit fit snugly and made Dan feel very fancy. He wasn't yet used to wearing bright colors but this maroon was suiting him- ha- nicely. 

 

Dan didn't know what would have prepared him for seeing Phil in his suit. As he grabbed his car keys and a few snacks he heard Phil behind him. “What do you think?” 

 

Dan turned around and felt his mouth go dry. Phil's suit hugged him in all the right places. His hair had been gelled and he was wasting his thick black reading glasses. He looked, well, sexy. Really sexy. 

 

“I think the glasses make me look more professional, do you think?” 

 

“Uhm, yeah, totally.” Dan turned around to hide his blush and rounded up the rest of his supplies. “Let's get going, I guess.” 

  
This was going to end badly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it won't ;)


	11. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil attend Aidan's wedding, posing as boyfriends. Three glasses of champagne cause things to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long but worth it I Promise

“So, what’s the beef with your brother?” Phil asked once they were on the motorway.

 

Dan let out a long sigh. “My parents liked him more. He was the favorite and I was usually second best.”

 

Phil didn’t know how to answer that. “That sounds awful.” This got him a dry smile. “If it helps, you’re always the first pick for me.” This got him a genuine grin.

 

“Thanks.” Their eyes met for a brief moment, and then Dan nearly hit the car in front of him. 

 

“Are you sure you want to drive?” asked Phil. “I can take over any time.”

 

“Phil you failed your permit test four times. You don’t even have a licence!” 

 

“I know enough to get us there and back!”

 

Dan rolled his eyes. “I don't even know anything about your family. What are your parents like?”

 

Phil laughed. “My family is pretty radical. My mum is a tattoo artist and my dad has his own record shop.” He shot a glance at Dan who had his eyebrows raised. “Are you now understanding why I am the way I am?”

 

Dan gave him a sarcastic smile. “I assumed you had a cool family, just not that cool. Want to swap someday?”

 

“I think I would give your parents a heart attack.”

 

“Thank goodness you took out your tongue piercing.” They both chuckled and talked about family memories for the rest of the way. Dan was so enwrapped in Phil’s story that he almost passed their turn off. The car swerved and they just managed to make the exit.  

 

Ten minutes later they pulled up to their hotel. It was lavish to say the least. They were to check in here and walk to the venue only two blocks away. Dan gave his keys to the valet and they made their way into the lobby. The ceiling rose a good 20 feet above them, a crystal chandelier hanging in the center.

 

The man at the front counter looked up at them in mild annoyance. “May I help you, gentlemen?”

 

“Yes, I’m checking in. Last name Howell.” 

 

He scrolled through his computer for a moment before locating his name. “Room 1226, floor 15. Here is your keycard.” he handed Dan a dark red card and added in a dull voice, “Enjoy your stay at the Marriott Hotel and Resort.” 

 

The pair got into an elevator and rode to floor 15. They mocked the snooty attitude of the desk manager all the way to their room. Once Dan opened the door, both of them fell silent. 

 

One bed. 

 

One bed and two of them. 

 

They both stared at the bed in mild shock before looking at each other. Dan had a deep blush on his face. “Do you… do you want to share?”

 

Phil tried to evaluate every pro and con as fast as possible. Sharing a bed didn’t mean anything, he had a boyfriend anyway. Plus, they were supposed to be fake boyfriends for the trip. It was fine. This would be fine. 

 

“I’m cool with it if you are,” Phil answered. Dan gave him a nod before setting down their luggage. “So how did you manage to swing this place anyway?” Phil asked, wanting to break the silence in the room. 

 

“All the guests have their own room. Since the wedding goes so late, it’s easier to put everyone up in a hotel then to have them all drive home tipsy. Plus the reception is in the reception hall, so it all works out.” 

 

Dan checked his watch and informed Phil they had about an hour before the wedding started. “I think we might as well head down there now for introductions and all,” Phil said.

 

“Agreed.” They left the room and were almost to the elevators when Phil heard a shrill squeal behind them.

 

“Danny!” Phil turned around to see a squat old woman making her way over to them. He heard Dan swear under his breath before plastering a dazzling smile onto his face. 

 

“Aunt Gertrude, oh my gosh!” He leaned down to give her a hug and she pinched his cheeks. 

 

“Just as handsome as ever, you are!” Dan suddenly reached for Phil’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Aunt Gertrude noticed and her smile fell ever so slightly. She looked up at Phil. “And who are you then?” 

 

Dan gave his hand a small squeeze. “I’m Phil, Dan’s boyfriend. It’s lovely to meet you.” He reached out his free hand and she gave it a limp shake. 

 

“Well, anyway, I was just on my way to the bar downstairs. I guess I’ll see you and your-” she looked Phil up and down, lingering on their interlocked fingers “-friend at the wedding.” With that, she got into an elevator and left them in the hallway.

 

“Well, she seems like a nice lady,” Phil said. 

 

Dan snorted. “Shut up.” They found a free elevator and went don’t to the lobby, passing the desk manager. He gave them a distasteful look upon viewing their hands. Neither of them had thought to let go of the other. It felt...nice. Their hands fit together perfectly. 

 

They made quicktime walking the two blocks, the cold October air biting at their faces. Phil hardly noticed. 

 

The venue was a grand old church with incredible stained glass windows and a bell at the top. There were over 20 rows of seats, filling fast with Dan's extended family. Phil was led by Dan to their seat near the front. He noticed Dan ducking his head down, avoiding eye contact with family members. 

 

They finally made it to their seats and Dan tightened his grip on Phil's hand. “If you can't tell, I don't get along great with my family,” he leaned in to whisper. “Most of them don't support those with my ‘lifestyle’.” He hung heavy air quotes around the word “lifestyle”. 

 

Phil gave him an empathetic squeeze on the shoulder. “Anything I can do?” 

 

“Keep being my boyfriend?” Dan suggested, giving him a cheeky grin.  

 

They sat there together, hands intertwined, occasionally interrupted by a member of Dan’s family. Conversation was usually cut short upon the introduction of Phil as his boyfriend. By the time the wedding was ready to begin the word had spread to nearly his whole family: Dan was gay and had a boyfriend. 

 

Phil could sense his discomfort. He kept glancing nervously around at his family, as if afraid they would start to shout about how homosexuality is a sin. Phil leaned into Dan and said, “They can judge all they want. There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s their problem, not yours.”

 

Dan met Phil’s gaze. “Thank you.” Before either of them could react to how close their faces were, the music started. Dan’s mother was first down the aisle, then the groomsmen and bridesmaids, the flower girl, and the ring bearer. 

 

Dan pointed out the members of his family and gave a small description. “That’s my cousin Alice, she’s on her third husband. There’s little Ruth, she got a car for her birthday despite being a  _ six _ -year-old. And that’s the bride’s brother, Derek. From what I hear he’s got three summer homes and a secretary that doubles as his bed buddy.” 

 

Phil was struggling not to laugh from Dan’s descriptions. And he thought  _ his _ family was weird

 

Finally, everyone rose for the bride. Jessica was wearing a plain mermaid gown with a veil trailing back almost four feet. As she passed, Phil noticed that her smile looked more like a grimace. 

 

The organ ended with a dramatic flourish and the attendants took their seat. The ceremony was long and filled with religious text. Dan had grown up going to church but had done his best to shove all his bible readings out of his head. The silence of the church was occasionally broken by the hacking coughs of his aunt Gertrude. Dan and Phil were almost in stitches by the time they reached their I Do’s. The new bride and groom kissed and the church rang with applause.

 

They filed out of the church and returned to the hotel. The reception hall was decked out in silver lights and every table had a dramatic floral center piece. Waiters were wandering around and offering hor d'oeuvres. Phil had already grabbed three by the time they got to their seat. 

 

“Have you ever been to a rich person’s wedding?” Dan asked Phil.

 

“This is only the second wedding I’ve gone to,” Phil admitted. “Is there anything I should expect?”

 

“Well, they bring your food to you and there’s no music from this generation on the playlist. Plus the adults get drunk in about an hour and may ask you to dance so stay out of their way.” Phil didn’t know if Dan was joking or not. 

 

The waiter brought them an appetizer of prosciutto-wrapped persimmons topped with caviar. The main course was Lobster and Crab Mousseline en Croute. Phil was taught by Dan how to properly eat lobster and crab meat by breaking open the claw. The food was spectacular, but it was nothing compared to Dan giggling at the way Phil tried to eat his lobster. 

 

Once dinner was over, the music began. They watched Jessica and Aiden take the floor and dance to a slow classical music piece. Guests began to make their way onto the dance floor once the song ended. Phil was attempting to psych himself up to ask Dan to dance. Dan beat him to the punch.

 

“Do you want to dance?” Dan asked hurriedly.

 

“But who would I ask?” Phil teased. Dan stuck his tongue out and pulled him to his feet.  _ Celebration  _ by Kool & the Gang was playing. Dan pressed their bodies together and they danced for nearly three songs before getting tired. Phil’s body was hot and his face was flushed. He threw his jacket onto his seat before grabbing them drinks from a passing waiter. 

 

He handed Dan a glass of champagne. “Are you alright drinking? I know you’re not 21.”

 

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for asking though.” They drank their champagne in silence, tired from their time dancing. 

 

The music came to an abrupt halt and it was time for the wedding party to make speeches. The best man gave the general story of how they met and his history of girlfriends. Aidan laughed awkwardly and then it was the maid of honor’s turn. She started crying two minutes in about her ex-boyfriend and had to sit down. The music began again and Dan and Phil were on their third glass of champagne. 

 

It was the first slow song of the evening.  _ Take My Breath Away _ by Berlin. Phil had been waiting for this all evening. He extended a hand to Dan. “Care to join me Mr. Howell?” 

 

Dan smiled up at him. “I would love to.”

 

They made their way onto the dance floor once again, slightly tipsier than before. Phil put his hands around Dan’s neck and Dan placed his hands on Phil’s hips. They swayed to the music, their foreheads pressed together, not caring who was watching.

 

_ Watching every motion  _

_ In my foolish lover’s game _

_ On this endless ocean _

_ Finally lovers know no shame _

 

Phil opened his eyes to see Dan watching him. He saw Dan’s eyes flicker down to his lips.

 

_ Turning and returning _

_ To some secret place inside _

_ Watching in slow motion  _

_ As you turn around and say _

 

_ You have a boyfriend!  _ Phil scolded himself.  _ A boyfriend who trusts you. This is wrong. Stop now before- _

 

Their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss. Phil pulled Dan closer to him until their bodies were fully pressed together. A part of Phil registered Dan’s hard-on but most of him was focused on tracing his tongue around his lips. 

 

Dan pulled back and Phil thought he had gone too far. But Dan leaned in a whispered, “Do you want to take this upstairs?” 

 

Phil nodded and pulled him out of the reception hall, ignoring the scornful glares from Dan’s relatives. Being bad had never felt so good.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone underage drinking!! Or cheating!! It just help set up the plot for the next chapter!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ((Also Take My Breath Away is a bop I highly recommend))


	12. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding not to have their first time while drunk, Dan and Phil play a good old-fashioned game of Truth or Dare! With no filter and probing questions, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez it's been a while but the chapters are going to be posted faster! I'm actually turning this in for an honors assignment for class but I'll change the names

Dan and Phil nearly missed their stop due to Dan having his face buried in Phil’s neck. They managed to hop out of the elevator before the doors closed and staggered back to their room. Phil fumbled with the keycard, distracted by Dan pressing kisses along his jawline. He pushed the door open and they nearly fell inside. Phil began to untie Dan’s tie while Dan pushed Phil’s jacket off his broad shoulders. 

 

As Phil was unbuttoning Dan’s shirt, Dan placed his hands on Phil’s chest. “W-Wait, wait,” he said. 

 

Phil immediately stopped unbuttoning and took a step back. “What’s the-what’s the matter?” he asked, extending a friendly hand to Dan’s arm.

 

“I don’t want it to be like-like this,” he whispered, “for our f-first time.” 

 

Phil hadn’t considered that. It suddenly hit him that Dan had probably never  _ been  _ with anyone. He was so shy and only 18…

 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Phil apologized. “You’re right. We should wait un-until we’re both sober.”

 

Dan gave him a gentle smile. “Thank you.” He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It took him a moment to decipher and register the numbers they read. He turned back to Phil. “O-Only 8:30. Want to do anything else?”

 

Phil smiled wickedly. “Want to play Truth or Dare?”

 

Dan felt butterflies in his stomach. This wasn’t a good idea. But then again, neither was making out with a man who had a boyfriend. He smiled back at Phil. “Let’s do it.”

 

They both kicked off their shoes and sat facing each other on their shared bed. “Alright then, truth or dare?” asked Dan.

 

“Why do I have to start?” complained Phil. 

 

Dan bent in and kissed him. “Please?”

 

Phil couldn’t resist those big, brown eyes. “Fine. Truth.”

 

“Why did you choose me as your roommate?”

 

“Because you were the cutest one,” pHil said without blinking. He saw Dan blush and giggled. “You also liked the same music so it was con-conven-conven-”

 

“Con-ven-i-ent,” Dan said slowly.

 

“Yeah, that. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Do you like my boyfriend?”

 

Dan became very interested in the sheets. “He's not… my favorite,” Dan mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Dan rolled his eyes. As long as they were telling the truth…

 

“He's in the way Phil! He got you before I did and now I have to watch you two together. It breaks my heart.” 

 

Phil was staring at Dan in shock. It took him a moment to regain the use of his tongue. “You wanted to date me?”

 

“Still do,” Dan admitted. “Truth or dare?” 

 

“Dare,” Phil answered immediately, eyes blazing. 

 

“Text him. End it.”

 

The silence that followed was tangible. Dan was scared he had gone too far. “It's just a stupid game Phil. You-You don't-”

 

But Phil was pulling out his phone and typing. Each key was carefully pressed. Dan couldn’t believe his wish had finally come true. 

 

Phil set down his phone triumphantly and grinned at Dan. “Guess who’s on the market?”

 

Dan lunged forward and embraced phil in a tight hug. He never wanted to be apart from Phil again. Not from his ridiculous closet, not from his amazing cooking, not from their anime binges- none of it.

 

“Truth or dare?” Phil whispered. 

 

Dan weighed both of his options, feeling certain about how each would end. He chose dare knowing exactly what to ask if phil chose truth. 

 

“Kiss me,” Phil whispered. 

 

How could Dan say no? He missed Phil’s lips every second they weren’t on his. Their mouths moved together, more gentle than before. Dan knew Phil wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

Reluctantly dan pulled away and asked, “Truth or dare?” 

 

“Truth.”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

Dan knew the answer already. He also knew hearing Phil say it would truly be the cherry on top of the evening.

 

Phil closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Dan’s before meeting his gaze. “Dan Howell I have loved you since the moment I heard your voice. I loved you then-” he held Dan’s face in his hands-“and I love you now.”

 

Dan felt tears running down his cheeks. “I love you too Phil.” 

 

~~~

 

Phil woke up with a pounding in his head. It took him a moment to remember why he was sleeping in a hotel room. He looked down at Dan and the night before flooded back to him. A smile spread across his face as he remembered. The sunlight was pouring through the window, illuminating their bed and Dan’s sleeping figure. They had both fallen asleep in their suits. Phil decided it was best to change his outfit before heading back to their apartment. 

 

He slowly lifted himself off the bed and found his overnight bag, digging around for his fresh clothing.

 

“Good morning,” whispered a voice behind him. Phil turned to see Dan sitting up and wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “What time is it?” 

 

Phil glanced at the clock. “7:30. Did you sleep well?”

 

Dan nodded before cringing away at the sunlight. “Too bright. Be a dear and close the curtains?”

 

Phil pulled the drapes shut and realized just how domestic it felt; waking up next to Dan, getting dressed, helping Dan with his hangover…

 

“Know any good hangover cures?” Dan asked, as if reading Phil's mind.

 

“I've heard greasy food works. Want to give room service a whirl?”

 

Dan nodded and snatched the menu off the bedside table. “How about the All You Can Eat Stacks? Comes with pancakes and your choice or sausage or bacon.”

 

Phil leaned in and kissed Dan. He would never get tired of this. “Perfect.” 

 

Dan blushed. Phil dialed room service and placed their order before returning to his clothes. 

 

He peered back at Dan shyly. “Do you mind?” he asked. 

 

Dan smiled and covered his eyes so Phil could change. Phil shed his suit and pants and was left only in his boxers.

 

“No peeking!” Phil scolded, catching Dan spying through his fingers. 

 

“I can't help that you have an amazing body!” Dan whined. 

 

Phil rolled his eyes and threw on a clean shirt and pair of pants. 

 

“Am I free to open my eyes now?”

 

Phil pulled Dan's hands away and kissed his knuckles. “Would you like to change?” 

 

There was a knock on the door before Dan could answer. Phil looked through the peephole and saw the room service cart with their breakfast.

 

He opened the door and the waiter wheeled in the cart. He paused and stared at Dan sitting in their bed and blushed furiously. Phil had to bite back his laughter as he took their breakfast and thanked the waiter. He nodded and quickly exited their room

 

Dan burst into laughter as soon as the door was shut. “Did you see the look on his face?” he choked. “Oh that was priceless.”

 

Phil joined him on the bed and they dug into their breakfast. 

 


End file.
